nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderful Wonders of Wonderland
A land ruled by rules, Characters -ref alice in wonderland *Lidell - "Alice" - A bearer of the Will of M., she is thrust into the world of wonderland during the beginning of Mihli's journey. she is in reality the Alternative of Mihli Lilty (See Rise of the Nadir: Alternative). *Chester - "Cheshire Cat" - a flirtatious bastard, as Lidell calls him, he appears during the most convenient times and offers to help Lidell, for a kiss. Castle of Hearts - The Red Dukedom *Piere - "White Rabbit" He's madly in love with Lidell and serves Lucia to be have her help in capturing Lidell, he is assumed to be Monrey's brother, he brings Lidell to Wonderland to have her save the world. *Condido - A knight in the "Castle of Hearts", he is the second person Lidell becomes friends with, but this invokes the jealousy of Piere *Lucia - "Queen of Hearts" or the "Red Queen" - Queen of the Castle of Hearts, she rules the Kingdom of Hearts, she was thought to have been Monrey's former lover, but it was discovered that she was merely the sister, how she came to rule Wonderland is unknown. *Dee - ref. "Tweedledee" - One of the Lucia's bodyguards, she is the twin of Dum *Dum - ref. "Tweedledum" - One of Lucia's bodyguards, he is the twin of Dee *Tenniel - "Knave of Hearts" - Lucia's brother, he always seems to piss her off and is often close to losing his head, he is on love with Marchett, but his split personality always tries to kill her. Hatter Dukedom Black Hat Manor *Monrey - "Mad Hatter" - The Lord of the Black Hat Manor, he resembles a man that Lidell once loved, he was once in a position to become the rule of the Kingdom of Hearts but gave up the dream when his brother took his lover. *Gilliam - "Dormouse" - a glasses wearing guy, he is a bookworm and is very squeemish, but takes a quick liking to Lidell, he is Monrey's childhood friend. *Marchett - "March Hare" A girl that works for Monrey, she likes to use Blade Pistols and carries twelve of them, when she uses two of them, she is said to go crazy with the third. Her rival is Tenniel as he always tries to kill her. [[]] *Mileah - "White Hatter" - Sister to Monrey Carnival *Carl Lewis - "Caterpillar" a forgetful guy, he meets Lidell very early on but keeps forgetting her name, eventually she becomes very pissed at him everytime they meet, some people believe him to be the "Storyteller". Other *"Storyteller" - A mysterious being said to be manipulating the strings behind Wonderland. *""Queen of Diamonds"" or "White Queen" - Currently missing, believed to be Lidell by Monrey. *"Queen of Spades" or ""Black Queen"" - Currently unknown, Marchett is believed to be the Black Queen, though Carl denounces the theory. *Rilexia - A being of shadow, she seems to know Piere and is not from Wonderland originally. *Revue - "Hunter of Hearts" - A Factor caused by Rilexia entering the plane. *Jack - The name of someone from Lidell's memory, she cannot remember his face, though she recalls a tune everytime she receives a memory of him. Story *"Say Alice, did you know that even in your dreams, there are things that even you can't control?" A gentle man, whose face cannot be recalled, but with golden hair, says to Alice. He tells her to close her eyes to sleep, but she calls out to him, "But Jack! If I fall asleep, you won't be here, when I wake up." Jack promises her that he will be there for her when she wakes up. Alice falls asleep. *Dream - **Alice walks about in the darkness, she calls out for Jack, but nothing is heard in the darkness. As she walks some more, a meowing sound is heard, she turns and calls out, "Chester!" A cat jumps into her arms and she holds it close. She asks the cat how did it get here and keeps heading straight. She sees a door knob in the darkness and holds onto it, she opens the door and there is a room full of mirrors. Chester jumps out of her arms and runs through one of the mirrors. She chases after it, but stops when she notices that each mirror shows her a different scene. **In one mirror, a machine is being built by a scientist and after it is completed the scientist is murdered. (Diva and the creation of Memento Mori.) **Another shows a girl covered in shadows leading other people covered in shadows. (Shayna and the Rise of Shadows.) **The next mirror shows her a girl crying in the arms of a young man, who gently embraces her. (Mihli after Ashla.) **All of the scenes seem familiar to her, but at the same time distant. Before she can look at another mirror, the sound of a tune resounds throughout the hall. Recognizing it, Lidell heads in the direction of it. She imagines a young man, with golden colored hair, playing the tune, as she heads closer to the source, she calls out the name, "Jack!" But when she enters no one is there, she begins to cry, but her cat appears behind her and purrs. On the other-side of the wall, a young man, with white hair, whispers, "Soon, Alice, soon." *"Lidell. Lidell, wake up!" Lidell wakes up on the lap of her sister. "Sis?" Lidell's sister teases her and tells her that a lady must not spend all of her time sleeping. Lidell gets up off her sister's lap and apologizes, she unconsciously asks where Jack is, but stops herself when she realizes what she said. Her sister asks her who is this Jack, but Lidell said that it must have been someone from her dream. *Lidell's sister gets up and heads back towards the house, she tells Lidell not to daydream so much. Lidell leans back on a tree and ponders to herself, she was sure somewhere, someone named "Jack" existed and he was important to her. *Elsewhere a man with golden hair hums a tune to himself, a passerby asks him about the tune and he tells the person the tune is called, "Emily," named after someone who doesn't exist anymore. The passerby looks at him, confused. *Within a space of shadowed darkness, a man kneels before an empty throne. From the thrones, whispers of the word, "Alice" are repeated over and over. The man stands up, the voice of woman is heard in the man's mind, "Come Jabberwock, it is time to awaken Alice." The man picks up a sword and opens a rift in the darkness, "Farewell, Master Glen," the man says before entering the rift. *A person surrounded by books and wearing glasses opens his pocket watch, the hands on it are moving normally. He places the stopwatch on the table, still open, and opens up a blank book. He inks a quill, but is interrupted by a person entering the room, "Dormouse, the gates of Wonderland have opened." Dormouse places the quill back down and heads out of the room, he wonders to himself, if this is the return of the storyteller or not. *Lidell heads back to the house, but moves cautiously when she notices mud stains on the door. She heads inside to see all of her servants beheaded, their blood splattered everywhere. Her sister appears at the top of the staircase, her body covered in blood, and her face looking somewhat disturbed. She beckons Lidell to come into her arms. Lidell hesitantly backs away asking who the woman is, the woman remarks, that they are sisters. Lidell tries to deny it, but before she can say anything, her sister is beheaded from behind. *As her sister's blood splatters on her and Lidell's sanity snaps and she begins to chuckle in a disturbed manner while holding her shoulders and kneeling both knees on the ground.. A dark shadow begins to spread from under her, mixing with the blood. The person who killed her sister, a young man with black hair speaks to her, "Alice, I've found you." *The dark shadow under Lidell spreads into the whole room and chains begin to come out of the darkness. The culprit remarks that finally a new age is coming, a chain tries to bind him, but he is able to break it before it touches him. Lidell's hair begins to change from blonde to white, but before it can fully change, someone grabs her hand. "Alice!" The hand pulls her into the arms of a handsome, young man with white hair, Lidell begins to regain her sanity when she looks into his face, her hair begins to transform back to it's blonde color and the shadows and chains begin to dissipate. *The black-haired man points his blade at the white-haired, young man remarks, "White Rabbit." The white-haired man looks down at Lidell, who is slightly confused and blushing in embarrassment, and then back towards the black-haired man. "I don't have time to play with you Jabberwock, you have scared Alice, pray you and I do not meet again." White Rabbit looks down at Lidell once again and asks her what is her wish, she remarks that this must be a dream, yes a dream, nothing like this could happen. *Jabberwock tries to attack White Rabbit, but an invisible barrier stops him, "Very well, Alice, sleep now," White Rabbit places his hands on Lidell's eyes and she begins to sleep, "it is all a dream, your dream." A rift opens behind White Rabbit and he bids farewell to Jabberwock as he steps into it, Lidell in his arms. *Elsewhere a girl that looks strangely similar to Alice, except with ghostly white hair, drinks tea in a room full of creepy dolls. The dolls talk amongst themselves, a door opens and a man with cat-like tendencies enters, the dolls remark to the girl, "Alice, Chester is here." Terminology *Shuffle Queens - A term referring to the Queen of Spades, Queen of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, and Queen of Clubs. Notes *Originally planned to be part of the Rise of the Nadir story arc. *Reference Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland and any other works of his, all Alice in Wonderland Adaptations Category:Story Arc